Is it cool if I hold your hand?
by Enetari
Summary: [TRAD] "Donc," fait le Shérif Stilinski, levant un sourcil "Tu as décidé de ne pas jouer aux jeux vidéo chez Scott finalement?" "Ben," fait Stiles (...) Auprès de lui, Derek Hale - le même Derek Hale que le Shérif a vu pour la dernière fois dans sa salle d'interrogatoire, tend un billet de vingt dollars au caissier et essaye clairement de paraître aussi désinvolte que possible.


IS IT COOL IF I HOLD YOUR HAND?

[Présence d'un couple **HxH** ]  
[Rating **K** ]

Aloooors, je poste enfin cette première traduction! :D

Je remercie **Halffizzbin** de tout mon cœur pour avoir écrit cette superbe histoire, qui m'a beaucoup fait rire et surtout, _surtout_ qui m'a donné l'envie de continuer à lire et traduire des fanfictions anglaises!

L'histoire originale lui appartient donc, je ne fait que la traduire avec son accord. La très belle illustration non plus ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai pas trouvé qui l'a faite mais j'aimerai qu'elle sache que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé cette histoire! MERCI! :)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi!

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

"Donc," fait le Shérif Stilinski, levant un sourcil "Tu as décidé de ne pas jouer aux jeux vidéo chez Scott finalement?

"Ben," fait Stiles. Il a les yeux écarquillés, pris au dépourvu, et les bras enroulés autour de deux pots de pop-corn géants. Auprès de lui, Derek Hale - le même Derek Hale que le Shérif a vu pour la dernière fois dans sa salle d'interrogatoire, tend un billet de vingt dollars au caissier et essaye clairement de paraître aussi désinvolte que possible. Il cherche sa monnaie par trois fois avant de la trouver dans sa poche, alors c'est peine perdue.

"Shérif." Le regard de Derek scrute les alentours dans une tentative affolée d'échapper à un contact visuel et il semble forcer sa voix d'environ un demi-octave en dessous qu'à l'accoutumée. Le Shérif ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cela, à tel point qu'il doit amener une main à sa bouche pour le cacher.

"Vous avez vos tickets les garçons?" Derek hoche la tête, et Stiles pousse un minuscule cri affirmatif. "Bien. Fils, pourquoi ne passes-tu pas devant pour attendre dans la salle? Monsieur Hale et moi allons avoir une petite discussion"

"Mais," fait Stiles "Les bandes-annonces."

"Il va les rater."

"Mais il va y en avoir une sur le nouveau James Bond et—"

"Oh mon dieu Stiles, _vas-y,_ " dit Derek, poussant Stiles vers les portes de la salle. Stiles trébuche mais reste malgré tout, semblant tiraillé. "Vas-y," dit encore Derek, tout bas. Il presse de nouveau Stiles, mais gentiment cette fois, insistant, les paumes à plat sur son torse. "Garde-moi une place, okay?"

Le Shérif regarde les joues de son fils prendre une teinte complètement rose vif, et c'est son visage Lydia Martin, _mon dieu._

"Okay," fait Stiles, un tout petit sourire naturel sur le visage. C'est _carrément_ sérieux. "Oui. Bien. On se retrouve là-bas."

Derek regarde jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit à l'intérieur de la salle, et puis se tourne face au Shérif avec une expression coupable qui ne fait rien du tout pour faciliter ses préoccupations à propos de cette situation. "Monsieur."

"Non, pas de ça. Appelle-moi John. Cette conversation peut avoir lieu sans cérémonie, tu ne penses pas, Derek? Viens dehors avec moi un moment."

"Quelle conversation exactement? Elude Derek. Il tient la porte ouverte pour John, ce qui est très courtois de sa part, mais ça ne lui fera gagner aucun point, ou quoi que ce soit.

"La conversation où je te dis que Stiles est tout ce que j'ai laissé au monde," fait John. Il les mène tous les deux jusqu'à la Camaro de Derek et s'appuie contre celle-ci, le défiant silencieusement de dire quelque chose à ce propos (il ne le fait pas, gamin intelligent). "Et où je fais remarquer que votre secret est découvert, et maintenant je vais t'observer comme un faucon, et si je découvre que tu fais pression sur lui, ou que tu lui fais du mal ou fais semblant de l'apprécier de quelque manière que ce soit, j'ai toute la police de Beacon Hills derrière moi. Ne te méprend pas, Stiles les rend tous fous, mais il est en quelque sorte leur mascotte et ils l'adorent tous énormément. Je ne peux pas promettre ta sécurité si la nouvelle d'un quelconque mauvais traitement leur revient, tu comprends."

"Monsieur. Je veux dire John." Derek se frotte la nuque. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez qu'il est en train de se passer—"

" _Vraiment_ , Derek?"

"Eh bien." Toussote t'-il "D'accord. Bon. Je sais ce que vous pensez qu'il est train de se passer. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Qu'il se passe. Stiles a menti à propos de voir un film avec moi parce qu'il pensait que vous vous inquiéteriez, me voyant comme, eh bien..."

"Un criminel? Suggère John.

"Oui, je veux dire, non— J'ai été blanchi."

"Tu as toujours la moitié d'un corps enterré sur ton terrain, fils" fait John, et Derek semble honnêtement penser à partir en courant. "Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas la question. Mes propos tiennent toujours. Stiles n'a que dix-sept ans, encore, donc j'attends de toi que tu sois très prudent et discret concernant—"

" _Non_ ," fait Derek, mettant ses mains en l'air de manière défensive. "Il n'y a pas eu de— Il _n'y aura pas_ de— Je vous ai dit—"

"Hm, oui. Vous êtes amis, c'est ça?"

" _Oui_ ," soupire Derek, soulagé. "Stiles voulait voir ce truc sur les zombies et Scott non, donc on va le voir. Je n'ai pas été voir de film depuis un moment. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas un gros compromis."

"Hum hum" John ne peut pas croire qu'il va s'impliquer là-dedans, mais _franchement_. "Derek. Ecoute. Je suis sûr que tu es un garçon très intelligent, mais... _Sérieusement?_ "

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez," fait Derek, et oh mon dieu, il ne voit vraiment pas.

"Mon fils porte une chemise à boutons, et son meilleur jean, Derek," précise John, patiemment. "Il a mis tellement d'eau de cologne que je peux même encore le sentir. Il a _repassé son col_."

"Je pensais que c'était juste—" Derek fait un geste impuissant "—que c'est juste ce que Stiles fait quand il sort, non?"

"Oui, lors d'un _rencard_ " fait John, clairement. "Scott adore les zombies, d'ailleurs, et si Stiles t'a dit que non alors c'est un menteur." Et là Derek n'a franchement jamais paru plus effrayé, pas même quand il s'est fait embarqué à l'arrière d'une voiture de patrouille. "Tu ne savais vraiment pas?"

"Non... Je ne suis pas..." Derek se laisse tomber en avant et appuie ses coudes contre la voiture à côté du Shérif, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. "Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de choses, d'accord. La dernière fois que je me suis laissé m'investir avec quelqu'un..." il laisse échapper un soupir douloureux et frustré. "Ça n'a pas bien fini. Alors maintenant la plupart du temps je ne le fais plus."

"Eh bien." John ne sait pas ce qu'il avait attendu de cette conversation, exactement, mais ce n'était pas ça. "Ça a dû être une rupture plutôt tragique."

"Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait et puis elle a brûlé ma famille entière vivante" lâche Derek, puis il paraît complètement choqué par lui-même. "Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens juste— Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne auparavant" Il regarde John avec méfiance, comme si c'était sa faute d'une manière ou d'une autre. "Pourquoi je vous raconte ça?"

"Fils, je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux même pas faire dire à Stiles ce qu'il a eu au déjeuner." John tend timidement une main, encourageante et réconfortante qu'il pose entre les omoplates de Derek. "Est-ce que Stiles sait?"

"Personne ne sait," fait Derek impassiblement et le coeur de John _se brise_ , un petit peu.

"Oh seigneur, tu es dans un sale état, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il, gentiment. "Je peux voir pourquoi Stiles est tellement fasciné par toi, tu sais. Un gamin borné ne peut pas résister à un défi."

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. "Il ne peut vraiment pas."

"Alors, vas-tu le laisser tomber en douceur, du coup? Tu dois être vraiment clair quant au fait de ne pas être intéressé; Stiles peut être un peu obstiné." John essaye de ne pas se sentir trop soulagé à propos de la tournure des évènements; après tout, il n'a pas vu Stiles aussi agité à propos de quelqu'un depuis des années. Cela semble presque cruel qu'il ait encore à souffrir d'un autre cas d'amour non réciproque avant même qu'il arrive à l'université.

"Ouais," fait Derek, mordant sa lèvre. Il recommence à ne pas regarder John dans les yeux. "Bien."

"Oh _mon dieu,_ " fait le Shérif. "Tu te _fiches de moi._ "

"Vous pensiez déjà que c'était un rencard!" Fait remarquer Derek. "Il n'y a pas dix minutes!"

"Oui, mais maintenant tu es en train de me dire que tu étais, quoi. En train d'emmener mon fils de dix-sept ans à ce que tu pensais être d'innocentes sorties au cinéma alors que tu te _languis de lui en secret?_ "

"Je ne me _languis pas,_ " proteste Derek, furtivement.

"Okay, écoute. Tu sembles être un bon garçon, sous tout ce... cuir et cet air renfrogné," fait John. "Et je veux que Stiles soit heureux, quoique dieu j'aurai espéré qu'il veuille juste des curly-fries et un nouvel ordinateur et pas, eh bien..."

"Moi?" fait Derek, et il semble juste si jeune et _plein d'espoir_ , que John ne peut même pas trop paniquer à propos de tout cela, en tout cas pour le moment.

"Oui," confirme John effrayé et sincère. "Toi." Il frotte ses mains sur son visage. "Argh, j'ai juste vraiment, désespérément besoin de bacon là tout de suite. Va voir le film."

"Oui, monsieur," fait Derek, étourdi.

"Qu'il soit à la maison avant vingt-trois heures."

"Bien sûr."

"Et tu viens dîner demain soir. Stiles fait des lasagnes végétariennes. Ça va être infecte."

Derek renifle. "Oh, merci," dit-il, et les mots sont faits pour paraître sarcastiques, pense John. Mais ils ne le sont pas.

"Quand tu veux," fait John, et il le pense.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Voilààà, n'est-elle pas choupi? ;)

Ma prochaine traduction sera du même auteur, une histoire un plus longue cependant (6 chapitres), drôle et à croquer :)

 ** _See you_ :)**


End file.
